Pressing On
by firena101
Summary: Okay so this is a really tight space to write my summary in so that's going to be the first chapter, but I will say this is going to be Raven x Cyborg! Their will also be a little Robin and Starfire.
1. Summary! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

The teen titans have been through so much together, from Starfire's almost marriage to a large blob, to Beast Boy being possessed by a monster. Not to mention the ending of the world with Raven as the weapon, or Cyborg's malfunctioning. They have stuck it out thick and thin adding new members to the Teen Titans global organization, but always keeping the original five in tact. They have finally approached the status of being equal to the global adult heroes. Then suddenly all hell breaks loose, small but complex missions are popping up out of nowhere and the titans are starting to realize that the original five may have to split apart temporarily. It has been decided that the ones with will powers will pair off with those with physical capabilities. Starfire and Robin will go back to Tamaran to see what new problems have aroused that require the Princess's help. Beast boy is going to hold down the Titan Tower with some Titans East Members. Which leaves Cyborg and Raven who have to take a rather long commute in the t-car to Gotham city where it seems as if Batman has...disappeared? Things are going haywire in the world of Teen Titans, mix in some unaddressed romance, jealousy, mystery, violence, some angst, and a whole lot of laughs! Despite the mortal peril that is ^.^


	2. Chapter 1 I still own nothing!

Chapter 1

I felt the bottom of my cloke flicker beneath me as I tried to focus on the ancient words that kept my mind in balance.

"Azerath, mintrione, zinthos, azerath, mintrione-" Suddenly crashing meowing (which could only be beast boy) and the sound of video games interjected my attempt at meditation.

"Can you guys please...KEEP IT DOWN," I yelled the last part for when I started it seemed as if they couldn't hear me, the light bulb above me cracked. Suddenly the volume of the video game was greatly suppressed and the shouting was watered down to quiet jeers and trash talk.

"Azerath-"

"Friend Raven, I do not suppose that you would mind partaking in the doing of the nails with me," Starfire said. I decided to give up on this mornings meditation. It truly wasn't worth it, I would meditate tonight for sure.

"Sure Star fire," I said making sure to keep my voice monotone so nothing would explode as we got up to go to the kitchen. She held out a large boxful of nail paint and I resisted the urge to smack my forehead and roll my eyes. She had like five hundred bottles of that stuff.

"Star fire, that's enough nail paint to kill someone..." Preferably beast boy, I added to myself as I glanced over at the little green comedian who was practically plastering his face to the television screen.

"Hey Raven, maybe you should do neon pink to match your sparkling personality," Beast Boy said laughing hysterically, I resisted the urge to flip him off, the boy is sixteen years old now, but I swear his voice is the only thing that changed. His maturity sure hasn't formed to it though. I used my powers to engulf his control plug in with black and yank it out. He crashed and Cyborg cheered.

"In your face," He said as he jumped from his seat in order to do a little happy dance which looked strange with him being six feet tall and all, I rolled my eyes, Starfire smiled and we took our places at the couch. She sat the ten pound box on her lap and went pawing through it roughly. I heard a few bottles crack under the pressure of her super alien strength.

"What color do you wish for friend Raven," She asked her green eyes lighting up excitedly.

"I'll take black," I said. She nodded vigorously, then began to paint my nails. Cyborg chuckled at the sight. Beast boy faked shock at my color choice.

"Look at you guys, its like your normal teenage girls," He said as he went to the fridge and raided it for food. I scowled at his joke. Yet I had to admit it was really funny I just didn't want my secret to be exposed. No not the secret that I found him and beast boy kind of funny, but more to do with the fact I have been nursing a crush on the half man( I use this term VERY loosely) and half machine.

Despite his excessive eating habits, stupid jokes, and constant goofing around with beast boy, I found myself thinking about him way more than normal. Which is bad, for both myself and him, in order to suppress my positive feelings towards him, I have to drown them in negative actions. He probably is wondering what the heck has changed. I went from helping him get his precious car back from those thugs to avoiding hanging out alone with him.

"Movie time!" Robin cheered as he came in through the automatic doors of the titan tower. He plopped a stack of movies onto the counter and a enough candy to get beast boy completely wired. Oh joy.

"Candy!" Beast boy said, his voice getting high pitched for a moment before it cracked and he wretched.

"I hate puberty!" He growled in his almost batman like voice. Okay now that was funny, I smirked and Cyborg glanced at me.

"Was that a smile?" He asked as Robin and Star fire went through the movie selection together.

"No." I said blankly. He furrowed his eyebrows and raised his mouth in a lopsided grin.

"Why don't you ever smile at my jokes?" He asked.

"Maybe because your not all that funny." I said bluntly. His smile disappeared and I felt a pang at his slightly wounded expression, but he recovered and went to the kitchen.

"Who wants pop corn?" He asked, his happy go lucky nature back, every else reacted with positive answers while I grabbed the movie Robin and Raven set aside and went over to the DVD player. Cyborg was always messing with it, making all sorts of alterations and high tech updates, to the point where it took a rocket scientist just to play a red box movie. I could hear Starfire questioning Robin on why "the vegetable" popped and Beast Boy tearing open multiple boxes of candy in the background.

I pushed the eject button, the many lights on the front of the system lit up a red sad face. I tried not to get aggravated at the piece of overly complex everyday electronic as I stared it down trying to figure it out. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and a warm air hitting the back of my neck, Cyborg had also put his arm near mine in order to poke at the buttons.

"Push the other eject button, I added more disk cartilages so we wouldn't have to switch out the DVDs too much," He said. I felt my face go red and I abruptly became a dark shadow and went to the corner of the couch furthest from Cyborg and that annoying DVD player as I could possibly get. Stupid crush, stupid DVD player, damned hormones. Everyone noticed unfortunately, Star fire and Robin sat wide eyed in the middle of the couch their hands almost touching but not quite their. Beast boy had a distorted look on his face, a cross between amusement and deep puzzlement.

"Does Cyborg have too much manly stench or something?" He asked bursting out in a high pitch cackle. If Cyborg was offended he didn't show it, amusement was not apparent either for he simply sat on the other side of the couch and dimmed the lights for the movie his expression neutral. I put my knees up to my chest and stared at the screen deciding I would focus on the movie. Cyborg had managed to set the DVD player to keep playing the movies Robin got without anyone getting up.

I was pretty into it since it was mostly dark films and a few action ones. I was startled a while later by the obnoxious snoring of beast boy who had shifted into a pug dog to sleep on his back with abused candy boxes scattered around him. Starfire's head rested on Robin's shoulder, his cheek bone propped up against her head. But those were the only parts of them touching.

They are so lucky, yet so dense. They know they like each other and they have to obstacles to over come except for their own internal ones, it seems Robin has some trust issues and Star fire feels only simple confusion as to how to go about this love stuff on earth. I let my temptations win and I slid my gaze over to Cyborg whose gaze was already fixed on my staring eyes. I jumped a little startled he had caught me looking. I stood up as the movie credits lit up the screen and turned it off. Cyborg stood up as well.

"I'm going to-" We both said at the same time, him motioning to the hallway with a jerk of a thumb, me with a light lift of a finger.

"So am-" We both stopped again as our voices were in unison. I floated past him and quickly to my door. It slid open and shut as soon as I was in their. I  
>plopped onto my bed and pulled the cloak off my body, I place it in my closet gently using levitation. I did the same with the belt and rolled myself up into the<br>soft dark eggplant colored blankets and dark blue sheets.

"You are incapable of love, you always will be..." My father's haunting voice echoed through my mind. I know he's dead, I'm not insane, but that doesn't mean his affect on me will just die with him. I fell into a dark boundless sleep and told myself I wasn't going to dream of Cyborg, but of course that was useless.


	3. Chapter 2: I OWN NOTHING

**Chapter 2**

I woke up suddenly from a nightmarish sleep, the sheets stuck to my body and my head felt as if someone had put a four pound weight on top of it. I rolled over to see my communicator glowing, I squinted at it and as I gained my focus, I realized that Robin was calling us all down to the living room. I groaned and glared at the clock which read four in the morning. This had to be important. I got out of bed and floated over to my closet grabbing a new leotard and a purple cloak. I slipped my belt on easily then went out into the dark hallway, the lights flicked on as I passed the motion detector. Stupid thing.

"What the heck?" Cyborg complained as he descended down the hallway right towards me. I put my hood up feeling my cheeks flame at just the sight of him. I now felt myself thinking about how weird I acted less than four hours ago. Ugh!

"Any idea what this could be Rae?" He asked. I shook my head no not looking at him as I focused on getting downstairs. Beast boy was in his gorilla form staring angrily at Robin who had his arms crossed and looked as if he had been up for hours, his hair freshly greased up, his boy wonder outfit perfect. He's unnatural.

"Team, we have an emergency on our hands." He said, as he stood in front of our table.

"What's the emergency?" Beast Boy asked, Robin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as a groggy Star Fire floated into the room.

"Its a bit early for a team meeting! Yes?" Star fire asked, her hair sticking out everywhere as she rubbed her green eyes. Robin blushed at the purple night gown star fire wore.

"Earth to Robin?" Cyborg said as he waved his mechanical hand in front of Robin's face. Robin coughed awkwardly and Beast Boy snickered as he changed back to his normal self sporting white boxers with hearts on them. He would.

"We have three missions to complete, each one of them about three hundred miles apart with urgent time limits." He said as he sat down at the table running his green covered hands over his hair looking stressed.

"We can just compromise, I'm sure Titans East would-" Robin cut Cyborg off impatiently.

"They can't offer assistance because they are some of the people who are asking for help!" Robin said agitated as he glared at Cyborg. Cyborg shrugged it off. That was strange.

"What's the other stuff we have to deal with?" Beast boy asked yawning loudly. He was standing near me, I glared at him as his tofu stenched breath wafted around me.

"Tamaran's ruler has fallen ill and they are also at war with another planet. He has requested for Star Fire to come and help out. Also, Bat Man went missing and Gotham city's crime rate has gone up significantly." Robin said. We all sat in silence as we took all this information in, no matter what way I looked at it, their was really only one choice.

"We're going to have to split off! Right!" Beast Boy asked looking a little panicked. Robin sighed and crossed his arms looking at the view through the window that Titans Tower offered.

"I don't see another way." He said simply. I looked at the floor and began to feel annoyance as girly emotions I wasn't used to began to cloud my judgement. Stupid horomones.

"If I go to Tamaran to help solve this problem, I will not be able to come back for at least a month." Star Fire said her large eyes looking solemn. When Star Fire looks sad, you know its a big deal. It really threw me off, I was supposed to be the depressing one. It was obvious that Robin and Star Fire were in a relationship. We all knew. It became apparent a few months ago a little after we all went to Tokyo. They would both go out at the same time with different excuses and come back grinning like crazy. It was also obvious that they didn't want to make it awkward in the Tower by being the only couple. Its like theirs a massive elephant in the room and no ones talking about it! And frankly, its driving me nuts. Plus I would never admit it out loud, but I'm really happy for them but jealous at the same time. I found myself glancing at Cyborg who was staring at Robin who was looking intently at the table.

"I can go to Gotham City." I said all of a sudden breaking the rare silence that loomed among us. Everyone stared at me as if I suggested Beast Boy and I switch clothes.

"I assumed you wouldn't want to go far off, what with all your books and candles and such being here-" Robin stammered, I saw a glimmer of hope in Star Fire's eyes at the prospect of not having to leave her boyfriend for that long.

"Well, if your sure I mean I could go to Tamaran to help out..." Robin said looking like a little hopefull puppy about to recieve a treat. I looked over at Beast Boy who was focused on clipping his nails. I levitated them out of his grasp and he snapped back into the conversation.

"So does that mean I have to go to Gotham with her!" He asked looking terrified. I grimaced. The part I was looking forward to was being away from Beast Boy for a while. He's kind of funny I guess, but he really can get on my nerves sometimes.

"Actually, I'll go to Gotham if that's okay." Cyborg said. We all looked over at him.

"But Cyborg-I thought you liked Titans East." Robin said. I felt a little jealousy burn as I remembered them offering him a position as leader of the team.

"Their okay, but I've never been to Gotham plus theirs a technician in town who knew my father and apparently he has some new stuff for me to try out." He said shrugging as if it was no big deal. I was practically screaming in my head. I was ecstatic because this meant more time with him. But fear and a slight bit of annoyance showed through more apparently. He shot me a confused and slightly hurt look.

"Well okay, if your both sure than Beast Boy can go to Titans East, they said they need man power but I think a T-Rex will do." He said. Beast Boy made a point to dramatically flex his arms but only revealed a tiny hump on his wiry bicep.

"I got manpower too!" He insisted. I felt myself start to smirk. Okay so he is kind of funny.

"So this means you shall come to Tamaran!" Star Fire said, her happiness apparent as she looked at Robin with a broad grin. He smiled back and took her hand. Cyborg coughed, they broke apart.

"So this meetings adjourned then?" He asked looking as if he needed to be somewhere.

"Ah erm yeah, sorry meetings adjourned, everyone be ready to go by Saturday," He said. Beast Boy went over to Cyborg and seemed to be teasing him about something as he patted his mechanical shoulder and moved his eyebrows suggestively. Before I knew it, I was ease dropping.

"Its going to be weird to be far away from her for this long." Cyborg comp I did not let it register across my face that I was completely disappointed. I may be a love retard but I knew those words well enough from the dozens of Romantic Comedies Star Fire had managed to get me to watch with her.

"I'm heading out," I mumbled heading quickly outside. Of course he has a girlfriend, he probably has for a while now, he is eighteen. How could he not? Its been about two years since that whole thing he had with Jinx. Never trust a girl with pink hair. I flew quickly into the city to my favorite cafe and wondered how I had gotten myself so deep into this thing.

"I can't believe we're leaving for a month," Cyborg said as we all stood outside the Titan Tower staring at it, none of us quite ready to leave. The tower looked sort of sad with no lights on, all the cars and the t-ship ready to leave. It felt as if we were abandoning the team. Starfire had her bottom lip sticking out as she grasped Robin's hand.

"Dude, this is like, depressing." Beast Boy said as he lowered his chin. He's right, usually I think a solemn mood is relaxing, but right now it just made me feel as if I was leaving something behind. In that moment I could not help but think of all the stuff we've gone through here. It sounds sappy, but a month is kind of long, and with these issues we are all going to be dealing with it could very well be longer.

"We should probably go, don't want to hit traffic." Cyborg said turning away from the depressing scene.. We exchanged our good byes and I felt a pang as I watched three of my best Friends leave. It was only fitting that the night chill had come in along with fog. Star Fire ran over to me.

"Friend Raven! Do not forget!" Star Fire called out with a sudden grin. Then she attempted to wink which was quite failed. I smiled to myself.

"I won't." I said simply putting my hood up as the mist became more of a down poor. I slipped into the passenger's seat.

"We're in for quite the road trip." Cyborg said smirking as he glanced at the GPS he had set up. I tried not to scowl as I realized the stereo system in his car was yet another rocket scientist aimed contraption.

"What?" He asked frowning a little. I guess my scowl was noticeable. I thought about telling him exactly how I felt about all his over complicated machines. Then I decided against it.

"Nothing, lets just get going." I said before slumping low in my seat and hoping I could magically gain a little confidence as I watched him shrug it off and start to drive.


	4. Chapter 3: I do not own Teen Titans!

Chapter 3

I felt a sudden jolt and came quickly out of my makeshift meditation. Cyborg cursed under his breath as he stared at the speedometer and gas levels as if they had just asked him what the meaning of life was. I couldn't help but smirk a little at his face, he looked adorable...Gross I'm thinking like a lovesick teenager.

"What's the problem," I managed to ask. He looked over at me as if seeing me for the first time, studying me as if I was something he needed to figure out. I felt myself go a little red at the sudden attention. He coughed awkwardly before running a hand over his head.

"Well I really have no idea, and we're still a good few miles from the next city, we could walk, but its cold out." He said. I shrugged.

"That's okay, I think we can handle a little cold." I said shrugging as I reached for the door handle and opened it a little only to feel a rush of icy cold air hit me. I shivered almost right away. Suddenly Cyborg's large hand wrapped around my own as he abruptly shut the door.

"Believe me, its way to cold for my machinery, and your-" He glanced down at my leotard.

"Swim suit thing," He stammered. I wanted to giggle at his expression. But I feel as if it would be so out of character, that he would be creeped out. So instead I shrugged and pulled my hand away, the warmth from his hand was suddenly gone. We sat in silence for a little while, watching the windows fog up from the cold. I stole a glance over at him, I was shocked to catch him already looking. I'm pretty sure we both turned red as we immediately looked away again.

"So what do you think of the whole Starfire and Robin thing," He asked, I raised my eyebrows, the very obvious relationship between those two was like an unspoken thing we all knew about. It was refreshing to hear someone say something.

"They seem happy, but I think they're also scared," I said. He tilted his head.

"Why do you say that." He asked as he shifted himself to look at me. I took a deep breath and glanced at him. Those large brown eyes were just too much so I decided to focus on the dashboard instead.

"Well, I guess what I mean is that its a big risk to take, breaching the whole friendship thing if it doesn't work out, then they are not only jeopardizing the friendship but the team as well in a way." I said. Their was a moment of silence and I looked at Cyborg to see if he would say anything. I jumped a little as he argued against me.

"But they have a pretty secure friendship, and even if it doesn't work out at least they know they tried instead of just wondering what could've happened! I mean sure it won't be the same as before but isn't it worth it?" He asked me.

"What if they hurt each other in the process though?" I asked. Their was another moment of silence as we stared at one another. He took a deep breath than clenched his hands, I realized that I had broken a few things in the heat of the debate. Cyborg didn't notice though.

"Who are we talking-"He started, before a clear tapping noise rang out. We both swung our heads over to Cyborg's window. I expected it to be a cop or someone asking if we needed help. But it was neither of those things. As Cyborg rolled down the window, a man dressed in a lab uniform stood smiling.

"Do you kids need some assistance," He asked. I got a really strange feeling from him, he was really nervous which was strange. Also he kept coughing and breathing oddly. Cyborg seemed oblivious though.

"Sure, thanks man do you think we could use your cell phone?" He asked. The communicator only works for the team, and usually being stuck in the middle of the road isn't an emergency worth stopping everyone else's missions for. But in this moment, I knew I would rather walk to Gotham city than accept this man's help. Why? I have not the barest idea, but usually my feelings and intuitions are not something to ignore. I've learned that the hard way in the past.

"Actually, how about I tow your car to my house and we can fix her right up hmmm?" The man asked as he smiled revealing crooked but impeccably white teeth. I shot Cyborg a meaningful look, but he was staring at the guy quizzically. I then acted on an impulse.

"Do you think you could excuse us for a moment." I said getting out of the car. The man looked confused, then nodded .

"Oh-okay but if you want my help could you make it quick, I'm on a time limit," He said his friendly yet nervous exterior breaking slightly as his smile wavered. I then motioned to Cyborg for him to follow me. He complied and we went to the other side of the car and a little ways into the forest near the road. I turned around to find his chest inches from my nose. I looked up at him and he crouched a little in order to talk to me.

"What's wrong Rae?" He asked, his warm breath brushing against my cheeks. I felt myself stutter a little as his distinct smell floated around me. Motor oil, with a tinge of cologne and mint.

"He gives me a really bad vibe, we have to get away from him, and fast." I said knowing I sounded a little panicky. A branch snapped off of a nearby tree hitting the ground loudly. I inwardly cursed at my losing control of my emotions just then.

"Well what are we going to do, just run off and leave my car with him?" He asked raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. He looks so masculine when he does that...FOCUS Raven focus.

"Yes, we can get it back later Cyborg, we should start walking to the gas station now." I said. Walking in the direction of Cyborg's car, he quickly caught up with me.

"Fine but I'm going to grab the keys, he does look a little sketchy and I'm not going to let him take my-" He stopped mid sentence. We both now stared at an empty space and heard the close by sound of an engine reving. I turned to see the man driving off with Cyborg's car.

"Shit!" Cyborg shouted as he tried to run after the car, but it was useless seeing as it was fading into the distance already. He stood about ten yards away panting a little as he watched his car completely disappear.

"Cyborg listen, I-" He cut me off which was completely outside of his usual personality traits.

"No Raven. You listen, I spent hours working on that car, It was finally perfect! Your move just now cost me all that work and-" It was my turn to cut him off.

"We." I corrected quietly. He stopped his rant.

"What?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"We spent all that time working on it. Don't you think I already feel bad-" He cut me off again.

"I figured you didn't care seeing as how you would rather clean Beast Boy's room than spend any time with me." He said scoffing. I felt my walls waver as those words registered. I wanted to tell him right then, how I felt, what he meant to me. But I couldn't force the words. Instead I took the safe route.

"We better get to the nearest city." I said as I levitated upwards and offered my hand. He scowled but took it. And we road in silence on a black circle.

_author's note: Hey Guys! This chapter was a little more of the filler, and angst the next one will be better ^.^. I wanted their relationship to be more meaningful rather than them just jumping into it and being happy imediatly. Please tell me what you think! _

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	5. Chapter 4: I still Own NOTHING!

Chapter 4

A few days later, in a strike of a luck, we found a person who needed their car to be driven to Gotham city. This would temporarily solve our problem. But it didn't change the fact that I was embarrassed beyond belief at my mistake, and that Cyborg seemed kind of depressed lately. The t-car is gone, because of me. Now we sat in a well used but still reliable sand colored truck with a front seat only. Its nighttime and I know I'm supposed to sleep while Cyborg drives since he already recharged in the small town. But I felt a strong urge to talk to him. When I gave up and regret set in, so did sleep and a nightmare that even scared me.

DREAM SEQUENCE

"Raven!" I heard the voice I knew and yearned for call out to me. I easily came out of my meditation for it was if I didn't truly need it, that It was just for relaxation. I stood up and turned walking forward my foot catching a little in my cape almost falling but quickly caught by Cyborg who was grinning down at me.

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly biting down slightly on my bottom lip and smiling up at him. He stared fixedly at my mouth, then hunched over slightly grinning down at me.

"Raven..." I let my eyes flutter shut. Then suddenly he was ripped away from me, his strong and firm hold replaced by the hard cold ground beneath me. I looked around for him and found my father instead. His eyes went from red to black in a misty manner. I tore my gaze away from him to look frantically for Cyborg.

"He doesn't want you, your hideous, your true form has come forth." My father said. I covered my ears wrenching my body around and shouting in denial. Suddenly I was in a mirrored room that showed my demon self except a thousand times more grotesque. Every Joint in my body was swollen to ten times its size and a blood red color. My face was literally sliding away from my bones, I whipped around to see Cyborg lying on the ground motionless, his machinery a dull gray instead of its usual vibrant blue. I tried to push myself up and stagger over to him only to see him get further and further away.

"Raven?" I awoke jumping a little and looked up at Cyborg who had pulled over the car, and was now staring at me in a worried manner. I suddenly felt myself reach out for him, I then realized my lip was quivering and I had tears streaming down my face. I reached out for him and he pulled me into his embrace easily positioning me so I was being held in his metalic yet calming grasp. His human hand rested on the small of my back stroking gentle circles with his fingers. We sat their for what felt like minutes but in reality passed in a full halfhour.

"I'm sorry," He said suddenly. I looked up at him and brought my hands to his face gently. He closed his eyes once he felt my fingers stroke his jaw barely touching him. Once I came to his lips he opened his eyes so he could look unwaveringly at mine. He moved downward towards me and-

"Raven, its my fault." He said suddenly. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he talking about. He held me a little tighter as he parted his lips again.

"It never would've happened if it weren't for me." He said. I opened my mouth to question him but was suddenly interrupted by a very loud obnoxious knock on the window that sent me flying speedily back to my seat and caused Cyborg to hit his head on the top of the truck, which isn't hard for him to do considering his size. Cyborg rolled down the window to reveal a tall very square looking cop who was grinning like a crazy person.

"Your here!" The cop said as he shook Cyborg's hand vigorously and waved hesitantly at me.

"Oh yeah sorry we ran into a few difficulties on the way." Cyborg said scratching the back of his head.

"Its no problem we're just glad you got here, I can escort you the rest of the way to where you'll be staying!" He said.

"Alright, thanks man." Cyborg said.

"No problem." He said before turning and going back to his car.

"This is a really nice place, especially for you two." The cop said as he opened the door to the condo we were going to be staying in for a while. He wasn't lying, its quite the place. The furniture is a lot more modern than at the tower, its all black and white. There's a medium flat screen, one and a half bathrooms, a kitchen with all the latest stuff, one large comfy looking couch and another that looks kind of odd. Once we got to the bedroom, we stopped dead in our tracks and raised our eyebrows at the sight before us. I felt my face turn red.

"Um, where's the other bed?" Cyborg asked voicing my exact thoughts. The cop's grin disappeared.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you two were together." He said awkwardly motioning to us as he rested a hand on his gun holster as if one of us would attack him for his assumption.

"Whoops, their was a change of plans, I think your talking about Star fire and Robin," I said. The guy slapped his forehead.

"I'm terribly sorry, we could get another bed in right awa-" Cyborg interrupted him.

"That's okay the couch seems fine, I'll crash their." The cop stopped.

"Well if your sure." The cop said, his walkie talkie echoing a message throughout the bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks for welcoming us and everything." Cyborg said as we all walked out to the living room.

"You kids have a good night, don't forget to meet all of us at the station." He said then giving us all the information about the meeting tommorow morning at the police station which was ironically in downtown Gotham.

"Goodnight kids." He said. I had to laugh at this one once he was gone. Despite the fact that all the titans are at least at driving age and that Cyborg is actually a legal adult now, we're still called kids by everyone, even those only slightly older than us. Its something we've gotten used to over the years, but I always wonder at what point their going to have to acknowledge that we're basically adults, well more or less.

"Well its been a long day, I think I'm going to hit the hay." Cyborg said clasping his hands together and glancing over at me. I looked at the floor and crossed my arms trying not to think about how much I would rather be hugging him goodnight, I've noticed that after so many years of avoiding human contact I yearn for it now especially from him.

"Goodnight." I said turning and going to the room. I decided I wouldn't bother with that whole battle of trying to be polite and argue that he should take the bed. He's the one whose acting all strange all of sudden, plus the people who set up this condo put in some equipment for charging in the nighttime. He'll be fine. I got into the bed feeling myself sink at least an inch into the down comforter. I lazily stripped off my belt and cape levitating them over to the dresser and putting them inside. I fell asleep quickly which is unusual, I only thought about what Cyborg said earlier for a total of five minutes. Not counting the fifteen minute grace period. Somebody kill me please, I've officially turned into a lovesick teenager, lovely.

"Alright everyone now that you have your assignments, get going and don't forget to take a look at the roads every once in a while to see if anyone's breaking any big laws," The head cop said as everyone broke apart in a hurry to get to the crime scenes that were already sprouting up at eight in the morning. My mind was blown from all the information the cop we met yesterday was giving us, I barely remember his name I think it was Reed or something.

"Oh and one last thing, be careful, this city has seen some pretty low lows lately and you may be in for some shocking stuff." He said looking grim. We nodded in understandment.

"Well good!" He said snapping back into his energetic mode.

"I'll see you kids later than." He said, we said our byes and as soon as he was gone Cyborg raised his eyebrows.

"Their is something wrong with that guy." He said. I felt myself giggle and he snapped his head around to look at me.

"Did you just...giggle?" He asked smirking, I quickly switched back to my usual scowl and floated past him.

"Cyborg, maybe you didn't recharge enough, your hallucinating." I said simply, hiding a small smile as we left the police station to our first mission in Gotham.

As soon as we got home Cyborg and I plopped onto the couch exhausted from the long day. I've never seen so many people being mugged in the course of seven hours. Not to mention the shop lifting and random teens around our age trying to tag every wall or pavement that was'nt inked up.

"Unbelievable." Cyborg said simply as he picked up the remote. I levitated it out of his hands quickly.  
>"No way am I watching football after a long day like that." I said simply as I easily placed the remote in my left hand. He squinted.<p>

"Well no way I'm watching your bizzare dark shows after such a long day." He said trying to swipe the remote from my hand. I quickly laid against the couch and put the remote under my lower back. I stared at the tv screen which I had switched to a mystery show. Cyborg suddenly lunged towards me sticking his hand behind me. I gasped and tried scooting away from him, but he simply pulled me towards him by my ankle, laughing. I could'nt help but laugh as well which caused him to loosen his grip on my ankle in surprise. I quickly yanked it away as soon as I got the chance and removed the remote from under me trying desperately to find a place to put it. Cyborg quickly recovered and made another grab for it. But I had it in my hand now. He wrapped his arm around my waist and easily swiped it from my hand.

"Ha!" He said in a teasing tone.

"I got-" He quickly stopped talking as he realized our situation. I ended up on top of him with my hands rested on his chest and his hand holding the small of my back in order to keep me from stealing the remote back. Our faces are inches apart and I'm almost positive mine is on fire. I thought he was going to release me and cough making some remark like he always does or shrug it off. But instead he leaned towards me, my eyes shut as I felt my arms find his shoulders and-

"I gained a whole four inches!" An annoying and embarrassingly vulgar late night infomercial rang out causing me to be startled and the nearby lightbulb to pop resulting in utter darkness. I groaned.

"Sorry." I said. He chuckled and I slid off of him crossing my arms as he lit up the room with his mechanic half.

"Its no problem, well I guess I'll go to sleep now." He said. I nodded.

"Goodnight." I said turning but felt my heart leap as he pulled me back by my bicep and into his arms for a hug. I felt startled and a little embarrassed as I brought my arms up to his shoulders and leaned my face against his chest.

"Goodnight." He responded huskily.


	6. Chapter 5: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning I was in a happy haze, I felt myself stopping my morning routine randomly to close my eyes and replay how it felt to hug Cyborg for that long. I was so shocked when it happened, I envy how easy it is for him to get close to people. Physically, I know their are internal parts of him he would never let anyone else see, but he's not afraid of human contact. He's not embarrassed about the metal that covers most of his body. I took a look in the mirror near the closet and realized I was in desperate need of a shower, my hair looked like something out of a costume catalog. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday and then I went into the bathroom and pulled off my pajamas, tossing it all into the laundry bin, I then realized I forgot my shower stuff in my suitcase. I rushed back into the room and looked around. Oh crap, I was so caught up in the hug last night I forgot to take my suitcase in the room. Okay, best option, get clothes back on and go back to the living room for suitcase, do all of this quietly, then come back to get dressed. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, then rushed into the bathroom. I stuck my hand in the bin and groped around for my clothes. Nothing. Your shitting me, I looked again, and again, and a third time to make sure I wasn't going crazy. The universe is out to embarrass me, it wants me to go in front of Cyborg in my dark purple matching underwear and bra to show off my gray scarred body, and the ridiculous kanji tattoo on my hip.. I took a deep breath and realized their was absolutely no way out of this. I went to the door and opened it slowly painfully aware of the loud creaking sound that was inevitable. Suddenly Cyborg's voice rang out.

"DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?" Cyborg said very loudly to a small Latina elderly lady dressed in a dark blue and white maid's uniform. She scowled up at Cyborg with a feather duster in her hand and a vacuum next to her.

"I clean." She said simply her voice volume not rising.

"Tu parler anglaise?" He asked her even louder. She started speaking Spanish super fast and I caught a few words like stupid giant man, and some other profanities I couldn't quite place. He continued to speak random words to her in foreign languages getting progressively louder. I had to stop this, no matter how entertaining.

"Cyborg she's foreign not deaf." I said as I quickly approached them my arms tightly crossed. Cyborg's eyes immediately dropped to my body and I felt a flush run up my face. He bit his bottom lip and looked suddenly embarrassed as he tried to clear his throat. The Spanish lady looked over at me with a sudden knowing smile.

"Es tu novio?" She asked jerking her thumb towards Cyborg.

"What's she saying." He asked his eyes getting all wide as he looked down at the small lady. She scowled then waved her feather duster at him menacingly. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing." I said, it came out meaner than I thought it would, but at the moment I didn't care, I needed the lady to tell me where she put all my stuff! My suitcase wasn't even out here! There was no way I was spending more time in front of Cyborg in my delicates than I needed to. None the less he looked a little hurt. I had a quick conversation in Spanish about where my clothes were and found out she had put them in the dresser and the shower stuff in the shower, wow if I had looked in the most likely of places I wouldn't be here right now. I looked over at Cyborg whose eyes were trained downward but snapped back up as soon as he noticed that I noticed. I swallowed and quickly went back to my room embarrassed, he probably was looking at the tattoo on my hip, ugly little thing. I have no idea why I ever did something so dumb. I can't pull it off! I rushed back to the bathroom and took a shower making sure I used all my time, then I brushed out my hair which I let grow past my shoulders and put on my leotard and cloak. Today we were going to be given our disguises and we have to go and find out about a club where teenagers are being served alcohol by adults, its apparently linked to some other cases. They want us to try and pass off as two teens who want in on the 'fun'. I came into the living room to find Cyborg parked on the couch, he snapped his eyes over to me as soon as he heard the door shut.

"You ready?" He asked as he clicked off the television and avoided my gaze as he turned the car keys around in his hand fixated.

"Yeah, lets head out." I said, he turned and I followed him out the door, he locked the place behind us and I floated down the staircase. Suddenly I felt myself pulled gently to the ground by my cloak.

"Under cover, remember?" He stated. I bit my bottom lip, then nodded.

"Sorry." I said dully. I hated how I kept coming off this way to him, so cold and dismissing. Ugh. Once we got in I kept repeating what I wanted to say to him in my head, then finally I acted on it. I suddenly told him.

"Pull over." I said firmly. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question me, he pulled the car to the side of the road, put the brake on, turned it off then gently clutched the steering wheel staring straight ahead.

"What's up?" He asked carelessly. I felt myself falter under the sudden change in Cyborgs behavior. But I have to say what I'm thinking.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked him, then forced my gaze away from him and onto the windshield.

"Did I do something wrong, is it cause I'm acting different all of a sudden? Is that why your doing this?" I asked feeling my voice lose its usual monotone as it cracked from the anxiety.

"No Rae, its not that, I just I don't know, I'm not any good at this." He said frustrated as he hit the top of the steering wheel then put his hand on his forehead dejectedly.

"Any good at what?" I asked him, I felt equally frustrated because I couldn't interpret his behavior. Most people are open books to me, but he's different, I can't figure him out!

"You and me." He said, his face sullen. Suddenly the rear view mirror cracked and all the paperwork that was inside the glove compartment came flying out. He was pretty good with Jinx, it was easy for him and her.

"Well, you could have said that from the beginning instead of putting us through all this." I said. He looked irritated but mostly sad as he turned the ignition and drove us to the police station. Usually I thrive in the silence, but at this moment in time, with this person, it was the last thing I wanted. My fathers words echoed in my mind _Your hideous...unlovable. _I bit into my bottom lip shutting my eyes tightly as I stared out the window. Finally we pulled into the parking lot, I couldn't get out of that car fast enough. I swung open the door before we got their and I heard Cyborg protest as it hit him in the butt on his way in. I smirked at this. Okay so I feel a little better. Once we got to the police station I was so relieved to be busy with a task. Its all that kept me from destroying the building! The two police officers were really blunt, one has two distinct thick eyebrows and beady eyes, the other has a bald head and aviators on. Yes, indoors.

"We need you two to look like normal teenagers from Gotham, so we have some disguises, nothing fancy just your usual street clothes." He said as he handed cyborg a baggy sweater and some jeans, then he handed me a denim skirt and an off the shoulder t-shirt with some logo for a band across it.

"What are we trying to obtain tonight?" Cyborg asked all business as he tapped into his computer system.

"You are going to go and get pictures of anyone twenty one and over, your also going to find out whose adding something extra to the drinks. We want to know If its a customer doing so or an inside job alright?" The cop with the bald head, who I now knew as Lenny, responded.

"And remember, you don't want to cause a commotion, you will come in do what you need to do and get out, if something happens, give us a call immediately. We don't the wrong people to know that the teen titans are helping out quite yet. Just because Bat Mans gone doesn't mean his enemies are too." Dale, the cop with the eyebrows added. As soon as I had the feeling the discussion was through I asked the secretary, the only female present where the bathroom was. She pointed me down the hall to the left.

"Thank you." I said as I made my way there and quickly shut the door then pulled my leotard as well as my cloak off my body, I kept them levitating, because I have no idea what has been in this bathroom and I really don't want it too touch my clothes. I quickly pulled on the skirt and off the shoulder shirt to discover I looked like one of those goth teens I've seen at the poetry cafe. I then decided I should probably change my hair a bit, I ran some water over my fingers from the sink, then messed up my hair a bit. Their, instant angst. Yippe. Well here goes nothing.

…...

"Nice outfit," Cyborg muttered as I came out. His mechanical half was no where in sight. He held but his right hand.

"Stone." He said simply, but he subtracted the metal head band thing. He wore the jeans, and sweater, though the sweater was kind of snug on him. His shoulders are pulling the fabric to its limit.

"Lets get her done!" He said in a mock country accent, I raised an eyebrow then walked past him.

"You're gonna have to cover that up." He said. I felt my face heat up as I whipped around to shoot him a dirty look pulling my skirt down lower. I'm sure I did this when I was getting dressed! He laughed.

"No, your tattoo, its showing." He said as he cautiously came over, then tugged the bottom hem of my shirt down lower from the back, so it not only exposed more of my bare shoulder, but it covered the ink as well. He's standing really closely to me, I can feel his chest brushing against my back. My breath hitched in my throat, but I kept myself dully calm so I wouldn't break something in the police station. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Their probably waiting for us." I said to him, my eyes trained on the floor. He coughed then stuffed his hands in the front pockets of the hooded sweater.

"Yeah, your right. We should go." He said. I could hear a tinge of regret in his voice at that last comment. Instead of addressing it, I merely turned and walked onward.

_**Hey everyone, srry for not updating in a while, you know how it is sometimes life happens and you get distracted and such. But inspiration is back along with this fan fiction, to the small group of people reading this, thank you! I really apreciate the feedback and please don't be a ghost reader! I appreciate every comment and message! Thanks again! ^.^**_


	7. Chapter 6: I STILL OWN NOTHING

**Chapter 6**

"Well, here goes nothing." Cyborg said as he opened the door to the underground club. We spent all day just walking around trying to get information out of teenagers around town but getting nothing but grunts and codewords we didn't understand. So finally when night time came, we made our way to the club. Gotham city is a sketchy place at night, coming from me that's saying something. I have been to a dozen clubs to see obscure punk bands and listen to underground poets. But the directions to this place were down right questionable.

"What the-" Cyborg said as we finally got to our destination. Its a long dark staircase that leads down to a door.

"Cyborg I think we should leave." I said suddenly feeling my voice falter as panic set in. This wasn't a club.

"Why?" He asked wrinkling his forehead.

"It says that this is the place, so we should go inside." He said simply as he took about four steps at a time down the staircase. I quickly followed and wrapped my arms around his right bicep trying with all my might to hold him back. He was startled as he looked down at me.

"What's the problem!" He asked.

"Cyborg I don't think their was ever a club-" Suddenly I heard footsteps interrupting our exchange. I released his arm to look behind me and I was swiftly backhanded across the face. I tumbled to the ground startled and I could hear Cyborg fighting my attacker. I levitated off the ground using black magic to fend off the two other men accompanying our 'friend'. I finally managed to pin both of them against the stone wall of the alleyway using my black magic. I levitated upward to their levels. Each of them were sweating profusely.

"Please don't kill us." One of them whimpered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not a killer, unlike you two apparently. Who sent you?" I asked, they exchanged looks and I decided now was the time to scare them. I let my black crow form creep up and they both started flipping out.

"Screw that! I don't want to die!" The second guy said then he went on to explain everything.

"We were sent by two cops downtown. One with really thick-" I finished for him quietly, my eyes widening.

"Eyebrows." I finished for him. He nodded.

"Yeah that's the one and the other guy wears these sun glasses-" I finished for the other one too.

"Indoors." I said. He nodded. I released them slowly to the ground and they booked it out of the alleyway. Cyborg had knocked out my attacker and was now searching him.

"Holy shit." He muttered as he pulled out the guys wallet to find over a dozen one thousand dollar bills. Only banks use those things.

"Cyborg, we need to leave Gotham, now." I said, feeling my voice shake slightly in fear. Those two men are the top cops in Gotham's force. Those guys were mediocre at best, something tells me those weren't the only two paid to kill us. I started to shiver slightly, damned clothes. I formed a dark disk for us to fly on and we were back at the condo shortly. We rushed through the door, Cyborg shut and locked the place behind us. I rushed into the room and pulled off the juvenile clothing then pulled on my leotard as fast as possible. I yanked a cloak out of my suitcase and threw it on. I went in the bathroom and managed to shove all of our bathroom stuff into one bag.

"Ready?" I asked Cyborg who was zipping up his charging gear.

"As I'll ever be." He muttered before grabbing my stuff as well. I opened the door for him then shut it behind me. I dropped the key near it then we rushed down to the car. He threw the stuff into the trunk then went to get in on the drivers side. He stopped short. Then began to curse.

"What's the matter? We have to go! Now!" I said irritated by his sudden outburst.

"We won't get far!" He said motioning to the slashed tires. Now it was my turn for colorful language. We suddenly heard a loud honk and the flash of headlights entered my peripheral vision.

"The t-car!" Cyborg said as he ran towards his vehicle which looked completely the same as before. The driver is the guy in the labcoat from before, the back seat doors swung open as well as the trunk. I'm pretty sure my chin was touching my chest.

"Well it beats here." Cyborg said throwing his hands in the air. With that we threw our stuff in the trunk then slid into the back seat. For some reason this guy wasn't opening his passenger door. So we sat slightly pressed together in the backseat. The man looked at us in the rear view mirror and slowly took off his glasses.

"Victor, long time no see." The guy said with a witty smirk. And suddenly an expression crossed Cyborgs face which could only be described as utter bafflement.

"Uncle Lance? I can't believe it!" He said, that goofy grin of his crossing his face as shook the hand of this guy Lance, who laughed.

"I know, I've aged as have you. Its striking how much you've come to resemble your father." He said, Cyborg gulped.

"This is Raven." Cyborg said, changing the subject from his father to me. Lance shook my hand pleasantly, I nodded briefly.

"Now as far as your lack of contact to your family goes..." Cyborg sighed.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have just up and left, but I couldn't let them see me like this. I couldn't go back to school looking like this." Cyborg said. Lance nodded.

"I understand, but now I can help you." He added. Cyborg ran his hands over his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked Lance.

"With your machinery of course!" Lance said motioning to the mechanic parts of Cyborg's body.

"You two can stay with me at my home for a few days before you head back to your own city." Lance said. At this moment I realized Cyborg and I haven't even mentioned the fact that Gotham was corrupted, so how did Lance know we were headed home? Apparently Cyborg's thoughts were the same because he suddenly interrupted his uncle to voice them.

"Wait, how did you know we were running from the Gotham police?" Cyborg asked, Lance got a sullen look on his face.

"I know because they ran me out of town as well, as soon as I discovered something strange was going on in the legal system of Gotham they made sure to ruin my reputation and life here in the city." Lance said. Wow, the legal system here really is truly screwed up.

"So now your living..." Cyborg started waiting for Lance to finish.

"On the outskirts of town." He said as he cut out of the intersection. I was so invested in listening to this conversation I didn't even realize he started to drive.

"But how did you know that was Cyborg's car? Or that we were here at all?" I asked, he looked startled, then he gently cleared his throat.

"I knew, because I'm the one who sent for you, I was hoping to intercept you guys before you got into the city, but I chickened out to be honest. I did'nt know how I would explain what I am about to say to you." Lance said. We both waited in silence.

"Cyborg, I found blue prints your father left for the day you turned eighteen, they can give you not only physical aspects of humanity back, but you won't have to recharge as much anymore." Lance said. Cyborg was dead silent as was I as Lance pulled into his driveway.

It felt like months were going by in the time we stayed with Lance. His house is really large, its definitely comparable to titans tower, but nothing compared to how it was going to feel being back home again. I've been spending my days here meditating accessing the deeper parts of my mind trying to figure out what I had with Cyborg, and if it was something worth figuring out. As per usual I came out of this deep meditation calmer but still confused and slightly frustrated. So reading was something else I kept going back too. Lance rents out a few of the rooms in the mansion so sometimes I cross paths with these random individuals, there's this woman with tangled dark hair and chunky strange jewelry whose pretty interesting. She keeps giving me these random tid bits of my future that sound like some dark version of a fortune cookie. Its entertaining sometimes and maybe even smirk worthy but at other times its spot on and slightly infuriating. I've barely seen Cyborg at all in the time we've been at Lance's place, and when I do he's acting really strange and distant. He'll be wearing full coverage clothing and saying as little as possible. I really don't know what to make of it. A month ago we were wrestling for a remote, and now he barely says two words to me. Well whatever, attempt at human relationship, failed. I want to slap myself in this moment for being so dramatic and sounding like a bad lifetime special. Stupid hormones. I glanced out the window of the second story bedroom I was staying in, a full moon. Well at least somethings going right. Suddenly a knock interrupted my pity party.

"Who is it?" I asked, my monotone giving nothing away.

"Its me Rae." Cyborgs voice rumbled. I felt my stomach do this bizarre dance as I floated off the bed to the door. I opened it up my heart racing as I dragged my eyes from his sweater covered chest to his face which was covered in a slightly ominous way by his hood. I felt slightly scared, cause he seemed so out of character, but managed to keep my voice steady.

"Is something wrong? Where have you been?" I managed as I crossed my arms and glanced down at the floor.

"Rae, I need you to ask me this stuff later, right now I need you to do something for me." He said as he walked past me into the room I was staying in. I took a deep breath and pulled the door shut then brought my hand up to the light switch. Suddenly I felt Cyborg's slightly fast paced breath on my cheek and his large hand cupped mine stopping me from turning the light on. He was way closer than he truly needed to be to stop me. My torso was touching the wall, and I could feel Cyborg against me. I gasped then stopped myself. I heard a window crack. Cyborg put each hand on my shoulders, letting them linger before he turned my whole body to face him. I stared up at him, waiting.

"Don't look yet, please just feel first." He said, his voice trembling slightly. I nodded slowly, he unzipped his hooded sweater, to reveal his torso, which I couldn't see all to well in the dark. Then he grabbed my hand bringing it to touch his chest. One side is now skin, defined, well muscled skin, the other is still Mechanical. I slid the sweater off of his shoulders so it plopped to the ground. I was slow and a little unsure slid my hands over the surface of his arms and shoulders. One shoulder was now skin, the other shoulder was still mechanical. I could'nt believe what my sense of touch was telling me. It couldn't be. I quickly flicked the lights on and stared at Cyborg. It was shocking. Before me I saw part of Cyborg's past. I could see his well defined throwing arm from when he used to be one of those big dumb jocks who thought the most important thing in life was what nerd he could cheat off of and how he was going to live up to his Dad. I could also see the dark stubble on his face more clearly for some reason. The blue mechanics now only covered half of his torso, and replicated the same curve and bump of the male chest and abs. The other half is his original dark skin. I also could'nt help but blush as I realized Lance had removed the metal guard that went over Cyborg's male stuff. Also that their was a strip of skin under the mechanic half of his torso. I pulled my gaze away sure I was bright red as I realized he now would have to wear pants. He smiled at me hesitantly.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Its amazing Cyborg. I'm so happy for you." I said feeling a lump in my throat as I saw the man before me. So changed, yet so very much the same, he was still Cyborg, just more complete now. Like there's this part of him, his origins, that people can now see. He's not just the part man mostly machine anymore. He's himself.

"And I still have the canon." He said as he changed his mechanical arm into the laser thing all of a sudden. I giggled, oh lord, I just giggled. He looked down at me, slowly putting his weapon away. I could feel my face heating up again. I stepped towards him and he stepped towards me, which I don't think neither of us expected, we were touching. I brought my hands up to cup his face gently, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and got closer to his face. I felt the faintest brush of his mouth against mine. Then the long unaddressed tension suddenly burst and I gently nibbled his bottom lip causing him to groan softly before pressing my body against the wall. Then he added substantial pressure to the kiss parting his lips, I followed suit and our tongues brushed against each other just enough to make us crazy. The light bulb burst, the wooden framing of the bed broke and the pages in my books were flying back and forth some even tearing out. But I didn't care. I was breathless as Cyborg pulled away, his eyes flying open at the chaos we caused. He chuckled.

"I guess that means you liked it?" He asked with a slightly crooked smile. I felt myself blushing as I realized, I had initiated it. Unbelievable.

"Was it, I mean did you-" He stopped me, by pulling me towards him by the hips. He brought his mouth down near my ear and whispered-

"Er I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have an emergency call on your communicators." Lance suddenly said as he slowly opened the door. We broke apart automatically. He gave us each our communicators. He charges all the electronics in this weird room with a bunch of wires and stuff. Cyborg and I quickly turned on our communicators and sure enough we each had a message from Robin.

"Everyone report back to the tower immediately, all missions come to a halt at this moment, come back to the tower. This is mandatory. I repeat, all missions must be evacuated." Robin cut out abruptly. There was something in his voice that made my skin crawl slightly, and the urge to leave as soon as possible to get back to the tower. The feeling I had was foreign. Cyborg must have felt similar for he exchanged a silent look with Lance.

"Its been great having you two here, you are both welcome back any time." Lance said putting a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Cyborg, you need to recharge once a week and no funny business until you have healed completely." Lance said with a raise of an eyebrow. Cyborg and I looked at each other both equally confused as we looked back at him. He sighed rolling his eyes at our cluelessness.

"No hanky panky." He said his ears and cheeks getting bright red as he turned his back to leave my room. I pulled my cloak over my head in sheer embarrassment and Cyborg was chuckling.


	8. Chapter 7: Still, I don't own it

Cyborg and I rode in silence, not awkward silence more a worried one where each person is so engrossed in their thoughts that they sort of forget they're not alone. Lance gave Cyborg one of his four cars as a gift, its a ford truck that's been altered to be more mecanically advanced than the manufactured version whatever that means. It reminds me of the t-car a lot, but the technology is green instead of Cyborg's signature blue.

"I didn't like the sound of Robin's voice on that message one bit Rae." Cyborg said, his face a worried frown as he leaned one arm on the door his hand holding his chin, the other hand driving.

"Somethings not right for sure, when was the last time Robin said the words abandon and mission?" I said.

"I don't' think ever." Cyborg replied. The silence now spoke volumes as we rode through the tranquility of a late night rode. Hardly another car in sight. He's probably not even thinking about what's going to happen to us, and logically I shouldn't be either. The team could be in jeopardy, the only real family I have ever had. My 'relationship status' should be in the corner of my mind. I glanced at Cyborg his dark eyes worried.

"You should get some sleep," He said. I studied the dark circles under his eyes.

"No, Cyborg I think you should pull over, let me drive." I told him, he glanced over at me and that familiar humorous smirk showed through.

"The seat is made for some one kinda big, it may be hard." He said. I shrugged and carefully smiled controlling myself so nothing would break.

"I'll manage, now pull over I refuse to die in a firey car crash because you won't let me drive." I said sternly. He pulled over and we both opened our doors coming around the front of the car. I looked up at him as we met halfway. He smiled at me, then pulled me towards him in the bright illumination of the cars headlights. He lifted me easily into a hug and I folded my arms over his shoulders my face probably pink. Nothing broke amazingly enough. I was getting more used to human contact because of Cyborg, he's the only one who made consistent attempts at being physically close to me.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it, the team, we always do. right?" He said, his voice just barely above a whisper. Hearing the worried undertones of his voice at the end was unsettling I could feel my heart hammer in my chest. If there was one person who always made me feel like monumental issues were just small bumps in the road, its Cyborg. And now, hearing something so foreign from him, I knew it meant something. It meant, even if it was just a little, that he's willing to lean on someone else a little. Me, right now.

"Of course Cyborg." I said, maintaining my monotone as emotions thrashed around inside me. He held me tightly for a moment and I became breathless not because of the lack of air I was getting, but out of disbelief that anyone would ever want to be close to me in this way. I found myself unwrapping my arms from his shoulders hesitation added to everything I was feeling. I closed my eyes as he put me back on my own feet, I faught hard to compose the emotions so they wouldn't burst forth.

"We better get going." I said avoiding Cyborg's eyes because I knew mine were changing colors as I carefully composed the dark power inside me. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah." He replied before getting in the passenger's seat, I got in the driver's seat and pulled it forword what felt like two feet and rose the seat higher as well. I started up the car and after a few minutes of soft rock playing on the radio and the medium speed of my driving, Cyborg was snoring like a large animal.

"Cyborg," I repeated for what felt like the thousandth time as I shoved him, pounded on him, and even flicked him. All to no anval. I guess this is the first time he has slept as a teenage guy for a while. And obviously he was enjoying it by the look of his goofy grin as he muttered incoherently in his sleep turning over away from me. I looked up at titans tower, something even seemed strange about the building. It sounds absolutely ridiculous because its exactly the same as when we left, but the strange part is that instead of one window of the building bursting with light, a few different ones are, and there spaced out which means everyones by themselves.

"Cyborg," I said, this time my voice came out a little shakey. I walked back around to his side of the car and opened it, to see he wasn't there.

"Boo." He said from behind me. I spun around to find him looming over me. Each of his hands were placed on the chair which I was leaning against.

"Haven't you learned by now that sneaking up on me is a bad idea." I said, it came out much more harshly than I intended. But its serious, when someone catches me by surprise its harder to control my dark nature.

"Sorry Rae, just wanted an excuse to get closer to you I guess." He said, it came out kinda bumpy and awkward due to his goofy way of speaking, but my stomach did that drop/tingle thing.

"Cyborg I-" He cut me off.

"We just gotta face it head on, whatever it is, the team can handle it. I mean come on, we're the teen titans right? What could break us?" He said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Yeah..." I said looking past him at the tower.

"Well, shall we?" He asked motioning to the tower.

"Indeed." I said, going inside. He followed after me, as soon as those doors slid open we heard the rucus of video games but only one voice shouting at the large television screen, beast boy's.

"Come on come on come on!" He yelled.

"Stop shooting your teammates!" He screamed again. Cyborg got that familar smirk as he realized Beast Boy did not notice our arrival . He put one finger to his lips indicating I should be quiet, I rolled my eyes and he smiled knowing that was basically a 'yeah whatever'. He then made slow deliberate steps with his incredibly big feet and right at the last moment, Beast Boy whipped around and turned into a gorilla before tackling Cyborg. They then commenced a nauseating 'bro' wrestling match whilst I made my way to the couch and sat down turning the television so it was off video games and on to a dark cult based film.

"Hey!" Beast Boy complained once he and Cyborg finished.

"Yeah, what do you think your doing." Cyborg asked as he sat practically up against me.

"What does it look like? I'm putting on quality use of media." I said, certain my pale skin was flushing red at the feel of his firm body pressed against mine.

"More like quality use for nap time, hand it over." He said reaching across my body brushing me with his large arm. I put it behind my back so the cloak covered it.

"Try." I said simply with a blank look. He smiled ready to reach for it, suddenly I heard a loud cough and remembered we weren't alone. Beast boy had his eyebrows raised in suspicion as he saw how close we were, just almost pushing the boundaries of friends joking around. Cyborg pulled away and I immediately felt like scooting closer to him once more. Then I heard Robin's voice in a solemn tone I hadn't heard in a while since he's been with starfire.

"Cyborg, Raven, your back." Robin said upon entry.

"Yup." I said.

"Yeah." Cyborg said at the same time.

"So what's going on Robin?" I asked, deciding to address the elephant in the room. I've never been one for ignoring the obvious. Cyborg shot me a look. He's more about easing into things, I've never been good at that. Robin looked over at me, then sat down putting his head in his hands on his head as he hunched over.

"Yeah! What gives?" Beastboy asked, as he took a seat next to Robin in an odd position that reminded me way too much of a frog.

"There really is no reason for me taking you all from your missions, but something has changed that's sort of a big deal." Robin said. He sounded like he was talking about a business deal or something, I really just wanted him to spit it out.

"The team is really the most important thing here and I-" Cyborg cut him off.

"And where's star?" He asked. Robin's body stiffened at the mention of her name. Strange usually he gets all fidgety and flushed.

"I was getting to that." He said. Cyborg got agitated.

"Well can you get to it a little quicker? I think we all are getting anxious." Cyborg said. Robin stood up angirly.

"I'm getting to it!" He yelled out, we all sat shocked, me in my usual mask on the outside but completely freaking out on the inside. Is Slade back again? Did he do something to starfire? Is she okay?

"Robin! Just tell us!" Beast Boy added standing up next to Cyborg. I felt all the panic of the unknown begin to bubble up inside me.

"What. Happened. To. Starfire." I asked, all of a sudden finding myself right in front of Robin, both my hands on his shoulders, staring into the mask covered eyes that I knew well enough that I was instantly in his mind. I saw two forms struggling, then a flash of light, then nothing darkness, a force shoves me across the room till I hit the near unbreakable windows thankfully my hip took most of the impact.

"Your never allowed in my brain again!" Robin yelled out to me, everyone looked blurry for a moment, but I did see the rush of green, yellow, and red come towards me.

"Robin get off of her!" Cyborg yelled, suddenly I was sprawled across the ground. My vision came back for a moment clear as day, and I saw Robin being gripped by Cyborg and beast boy who turned into a gorilla. Then it was black again.

I was seriously freezing when I woke up, and I felt tickling across my body. I knew imediatly where I was before even opening my eyes. I was in the infirmary room. I moved my toes first, then my legs, as I touched them together, I immediately realized they were bare and there was a hand caught between them. At that my eyelids flew open. Cyborg was red as a Tomato already staring at me, his hand caught between my knees like a kid caught with a piece of candy before dinner. I felt tingles shoot up my legs and I felt a pink flush cover my own face.

"Cyborg..." I said, my usual monotone wavering just slightly. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I swear I was just trying to change your bandage." He said, his naturally loud voice echoing through the room making my head hurt and sending a few things flying.

"Really I swear!" He said covering his head and laughing. I smiled softly, but then quickly grunted as I felt the sharp stinging on my thigh. Not only was my mental wall wavering, which it hardly ever does, but I was injured. This seriously sucks. I can't believe it.

"Robin..." Cyborg imediatly knew what I was going to ask.

"We still can't figure out what's up, he stormed to his room and we heard crashing, and a few hours later he comes out of his room as if nothings wrong. We've been playing along, no matter how much I want to punch his face inward. " He grumbled the ending, he was hunched over and playing with his hands as he sat in the seat next to my bed. He then balled them into fists as he made the threat towards the ending. I could see his veins visablly rise more. I carefully sat up and removed the IV. I came over to him and put my puny gray hands over his large chocolate ones blushing. I can't believe he would punch Robin for me. He looked up at me and I stared down at him. He coughed and turned kind of red as I sat on one of his knees looking at my bare feet and legs and his large jean clad ones. Jean clad...wait what am I wearing.

"Are you cold?" He asked as I crossed my arms around my self mortified at the fact I was only wearing underclothes.

"No I just." He chuckled making me trail off.

"Realized you were naked?" He said, his eyes smoldering as he pulled me farther towards him up his leg. I gave him a deathly look.

"Actually I'm not naked, I'm wearing." He swiftly cut me off by pushing his mouth against mine. I let out a small gasp before putting my hands on his hoodie jacket covered shoulders and gripping the fabric tightly in my fists as he pulled me against his torso to deepen the kiss. He turned his head slightly and I did the same opening my mouth slightly against his. He took this as a full on invitation and massaged my tongue with his. I let out a soft moan and his hand gripped my waist. Then the door flew open. Cyborg stood up rather abruptly, for a moment forgetting I was on his lap and sending me flying towards the ground, it was sort of comical because his face turned to shock and realization as he made a desperate attempt at grabbing me before I fell, and he did, just barely, and he was holding me with one arm my chest resting on his forearm and my legs a ridiculous tangle with his at my attempts to land on my feet. Cyborg whipped his and my own body around to stare at the person who just entered. Beast Boy stood in the doorway eyes narrowed mouth just slightly open as he looked us both up and down for a moment. We were both frozen in this goofy position. Till the obnoxious cackle that was just so beast boy erupted from the small green being.

"Your faces-I just-I can't-AHHHH HAHAHAHAAH!" He said one arm gripping his stomach the other straight as an arrow pointing right at us as the rest of his body seemed to crumble to the ground due to his consistant laughter. Eventually Cyborg and I looked at each other dumb expressions on our faces. Then Cyborg lost it as soon as he looked at me, he began to crumple to the ground taking me with him, as he leaned against the wall. And my back was now against him. As I sat up a little and stared at the two about to have hernias from laughing too hard. And before I knew it, I was laughing too, they both stopped laughing for a moment both in shock to see me doing something I hardly ever do. Then they began to laugh again as well, disregarding the various items flying around due to my lack of controll. And somehow I knew we would fix this. Whatever was going on, we would figure it all out cause that's what always happened, no matter what.


End file.
